


Colors

by MR01



Category: Deception (TV 2018)
Genre: Flowers, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, M/M, Team Bonding, Twincest Undertones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: Cameron and Jonathan with generously gracious help from the magic team plant a small garden outside of the Archive.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own 'Deception 2018' this is a small one shot. Thanks for reading.

* * *

One cool day edging towards the end of winter Cameron decided to tell Johnny that he would like to plant a small garden in honor of their late mother's memory.

Since she absolutely adored flowers.

Had always said that without a doubt flowers make people feel better, nice even and sometimes also special.

Because they helped pave magical, timeless moments and that it was a great experience to either give or receive one no matter who it came from.

That everyone could do with a little bit of magic in their lives, happiness.

Saying that they are beautiful so if ever receive a flower they should talk to them so that they don't get bored or lonely. 

Of course then then father de-spelled that notion saying that plants are for women and hippies, that anyone who spoke to inanimate objects is an idiot.

* * *

 But they didn't mind in fact they probably went right ahead and actually through with making the preparations.

Plans just to spite their deceased father or at least that had been the thought at first.

Later on when they were deciding on roses, dahlias and lilium they thought it a small project that was actually a little fun not only something kind of productive to occupy their free time.

They also chose posies, mallow and orchids. Liverwort, marigolds and peonies whenever they had free time.

After asking Dina, buying a handful of lisianthus along with Jordan recommending he plant astrantia flowers too then Gunter suggesting zinnias.

It was effectively making this project a group effort.

They bought soil and tools, some water cans.

Dina hired a crew of workers to get the Archive's rooftop in shape for the garden then in a few months it was breathtaking.

* * *

 "This is a beautiful graden. You have outdone yourselves, I'm proud of you all and I appreciate you. Your collective efforts."

Jonathan looks at them as they bask in the glory of their work and think that the shower of compliments he is dishing out isn't half-bad.

"I never thought myself a gardener especially since we live in NY but next year I think we should plant vegetables."

Dina is already mapping out what plants she wants to add in as Gunter adds on to her idea saying.

"We could always uproot the flowers. Maybe sell a portion."

Jordan laughs agreeing as he continues that train of thought.

"Give a few out to the children at the nearest hospitals. I'd be down to do that. Once we check to see if it's allowed or that no one is allergic."

And Cameron thinks that they can also use it for their show.

"The remaining bunch we can even use for the show, like handing them to people in the audience to incorporate them into the a number of magic tricks for the night to help with the deception."

"See we just needed to create something small as a team, family in order to get inspired and want to be involved more in the future. This was a great idea, an amazing thanks Cam. Gunter, Jordan and Dina. I love you guys."

Jonathan looks at them pulling out his phone.

"Gather up. We're going to take a picture. I know it's corny but hey that's the point."

Jonathan set the timer on his phone and pointed it towards them. Leaning against them, he kissed Cameron.

Just brushing his lips against his cheek quickly and smiling brightly as he takes a deep breath. 

Snapping a few more as he leans his head against his shoulder.

Then moving towards  the garden passing out flowers as they team laughs making jokes about love and how the flowers bring out the color in their eyes.

Sometimes later when Gunter hands out beers and they are telling stories about the coral reef.

The top ten animals who could probably fight Chewbacca and win because the conversation got way sidetracked Jonathan stands up walking up to the ledge.

Cameron excuses himself following because his brother looks a little troubled.

"I will always be here for you Cam. I was thinking that it won't always be physically possible when you know. One day we'll see each other again."

Looking at the city from here he wonders if he can make a difference that he is proud of.

"Yeah, Johnny that sounds foreshadowy enough. Why are you telling me this?"

"Dunno. I guess planting the flowers just brought up some memories of our parents and it makes me miss them."

"But also really I guess happy that I got a chance to do this. See it through with you all. It was work but it feels nice."

He pulls him in for a tight hug. Saying something about feeling a little sentimental.

That he has to go to work in the morning so he should get going but Cameron speaks up again and Jonathan cannot refuse.

"Would you stay a little longer. The sun's gonna set soon and I know it's dumb but I feel like a farmer on a lesser scale obviously. You have got to see it with me."

"Okay. Yeah."

Both see that most of the team is heading downstairs so they stand a little closer as they look at the sky.

And when Cameron leans his his head against his chest, closing his eyes after the sun's gone down.

Johnny squeezes his arm lightly. Receiving a mildly amused "mhm?" From his brother otherwise relaxing when he sees that he is still awake.

All comfortable just being next to him. And he definitely thinks that this was a really good idea.

* * *

 Months had gone by and the members of the magic team had kept a tight schedule.

Designed specifically around their routine they took to watering the plants and sometimes even talking to them.

More flowers had bloomed and they had even made a small movement of inspiring the nearby children and teens once they took notice.

Obtaining the proper paperwork and licences from the city then state.

They managed to buy a decently priced few acres of land to put together a garden for the community with the children's help.

After asking the parents permission and even giving them money for their efforts along with time, help.

Together they successfully planted vegetables, fruits, flowers, bushes and trees.

Plants for spices and foods like mushrooms as well as decor because some were really pretty.

All food there free of charge as long as they help keep lot nice, clean and don't go planting anything illegal or poisonous. 


End file.
